Venomous Revelations
by Serenitychan13
Summary: When Misao is seriously injured in a fight, Aoshi is of course the one to take care of her. But Aoshi has his old demons to battle. Misao has a few of her own. What will be said? Will the ice melt?
1. Misao's Bad Day

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Misao-chan's Bad Day

"OOOOOH! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" screeched a very angry Misao. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!"

The petite ninja girl quickly aimed a hard right backhand and hit one of them squarely in the head. She felt like dusting her hands off and doing a victory dance when the one sank to the ground, sporting a large lump. They were just part of the local syndicate, nothing she hadn't dealt with before. One of them had a three-section staff, but that was no problem. Most of them were just unarmed brawlers.

"AND CALLING ME CUTE IS UNFORGIVABLE!" she screamed, pulling out her kunai. "KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!"

Six of them were stuck in various places and ran off looking like very odd porcupines and screaming about a "crazy little ninja girl." Within seconds, it was just Misao, up against three of the syndicate's best. One had a rather wicked-looking knife, one was completely unarmed - quickly dispatched - and there was one with chains. Misao soon sent the knife-wielder and the unarmed brawler off with their tails tucked. Only left was the one swinging chains.

She didn't realize it at the time, but our little Misao was in for much more than she bargained for - and if she had, she probably would have just charged ahead anyway... What she didn't know was that Chain Boy also had another weapon on him. Our favorite little weasel flipped off a barrel, flinging kunai at him. She hit him almost perfectly before she was hit by his other weapon. He turned and ran.

"You come back here!" hollered Misao, enraged at being hit. "Oooooh I'M GONNA GET YOU SOMETIME! ... ooooh..."

All of a sudden, Misao started to weave a little, her loud screeches becoming slurs of inconsistent volume. Tottering on her feet like a newborn cow, she made her way out into the crowded street, swaying and holding onto things - anything to stay upright. The first thing she could think of was to get to the temple where Aoshi was.

Easier said than done.

'Aoshi-sama...' she thought blearily, tripping all over the stairs as she barely managed to find enough strength to speak. "Help..."

Aoshi opened his eyes when he heard Misao's soft voice and the dull thud of her body landing sprawled out on the stone stairs. Without a word, or even a thought, he got up and stepped out of the temple to investigate. His icy blue eyes widened slightly when he found her, lying halfway on her side with one of the stone steps obviously digging into her rib cage. She was still barely conscious and reaching for him.

"Aoshi-sama..." she whispered as Aoshi stood over her - she squinted at him barely able to make out his tall, lean form even though he was two feet in front of her.

Without a second's thought, Aoshi took the fallen Misao in his arms, held her close and hurried back to the Aoiya.

Megumi-san, is Misao-chan going to be alright?" asked Omasu.

Megumi shook her head, not to say no, but to clear it.

"I'm just not sure," she said sadly. "The poison is most likely a mix of jimsonweed and dogbane, neither of which is deadly in very small amounts. I'm just not sure what mix it is, how much was in the needle or if there's anything else in it. I couldn't find the actual needle."

A quiet, deep voice made everyone, including Kenshin, jump a foot in the air.

"Did you mean this?" asked Aoshi, holding out what looked like a metal porcupine quill.

Everyone turned to get a look at the object in question and as soon as they had, they all wished they hadn't. All the women in the room cringed visibly. Sano's eye started twitching and he swallowed hard, as if trying to keep from being violently ill right then and there. Kenshin paled, uttering a soft "oro..." and Yahiko looked sort of green, like a seasick bullfrog. The needle looked like a torture device, with several hooked barbs on its end. Okina sort of went ballistic.

"You mean that THING was in my little Misao-chan!?" hollered the old man.

"Calm down, Okina-san," scolded Okon.

Calmly, Megumi took the needle from Aoshi, ignoring the collective shudders and various comments from the gathered onlookers. The lady doctor looked the needle over a few times, poked one of the barbs carefully with her finger and let her shoulders fall in relaxation. Everyone stared at her hopefully, except for Aoshi, who just sat there with his face blank.

"It won't kill her---" Megumi informed everyone, to their evident relief.

She waited for the celebrations to tone down.

"--- but she'll be in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long," she finished with a sad look on her face. "There could be... serious damage if she isn't taken care of properly. And I'm afraid I'll have to leave for Tokyo tomorrow to go back to the clinic. Is there anyone here who knows anything about treatment for poisoning, Okina-san?"

Okina tugged on his beard for a moment, thinking.

"Well, Aoshi-san is the best the Oniwabanshuu has," he replied, gesturing proudly at the blue-eyed young man.

Okon, Omasu and Kaoru gave each other mischievously knowing looks and quickly caught Megumi's eye.

"Well it's settled, then," said Megumi cheerfully, fox ears appearing for a second.

"Hold on a second, Fox La---" interrupted Sano.

WHOMP

Sano grumbled and pressed a hand to the top of his head, nursing a lump roughly the size of a golf ball. Aoshi stared at Megumi, his face still blank. The only change was that his ice-blue eyes had become narrow slits, suspicious and wary like an alley cat's eyes. None of the other people in the room knew how much emotion was hidden in those cold orbs. Mostly he was trying to hide his apprehensions. Could he face his feelings, especially those concerning Misao? 


	2. Ice Begins To Melt

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Ice Begins To Melt

"What should I do?" Aoshi asked tonelessly.

"Definitely try to get her to drink lots of water when she's conscious," replied Megumi, mostly thinking out loud. "I'll leave several different kinds of tea. And I'm not sure if she'll feel like eating, but rice and miso soup should be plenty."

Aoshi nodded in silent agreement. He waited patiently for Megumi to give him any other information he might need to know, but she just kept on babbling to herself. After making a mental note to leave written instructions, her nervously chattering voice faded away. Left in its place was a tense and rather uncomfortable silence.

"Well, it's only my opinion, that it is, but I think everything needs to try and start settling down now, that I do," Kenshin said finally, giving everyone his familiar rurouni smile. "So why don't we all turn in? It's very late, that it is."

Yahiko yawned, his mouth stretching wide open like a baboon's, and scratched his head.

"I'm with Kenshin on this one," he half-mumbled, barely stifling another noisy yawn as he and Kenshin headed for their respective rooms.

Sano left too, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets and muttering about having something to take care of. Kaoru, Okon, Omasu and Megumi all rolled their eyes in unison, all of them heaving identical knowing sighs. They all knew full well he was going to show up tomorrow with a few new bruises and most likely pass out immediately. Not only that, but when he woke up, he was going to have a hangover that he would be complaining about all day. Soon, it was just Aoshi and Okina left.

"There's a spare futon in Misao-chan's room, Aoshi-san," Okina said off-handedly before bursting into his loony old man laugh. "IF you want it! HAHAHA!"

"..." responded Aoshi, blinking slowly - almost like a cat - and giving Okina a look that said quite clearly that he thought the old man was acting like a moron - well at least it was a readable expression.

He turned and headed for Misao's room.

Though his face was still emotionless, Aoshi's heart clenched painfully when he saw his little Misao-chan pale, out cold and motionless on her futon. It was obvious physically that Misao was becoming a woman, but Aoshi shook reality away, still trying to see her as a child. The illusion he had created for himself was much more familiar, therefore much more comfortable. He knew she had been infatuated with him since she was a child - just an innocent childhood crush. But he also knew that Misao was persistent, always reminding him of her affection. Could it be that she really might love him as a woman loves a man? He looked down at the droplets of perspiration trailing down her rather face and swatted the thought away.

'Has she been eating regularly?' he thought briefly before his thoughts turned back to the more pressing subject at hand.

Just what in heaven's name had the green-eyed ninja girl been doing when she was hit by that needle? Knowing her impulsive nature, she probably got into a fight too big for her. Aoshi knew Misao had made a little money by fighting in alleys and taking bets on herself. In fact, he'd had to step in unknown to her a few times. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't take care of herself, he was only looking out for her safety. He sighed as he realized that, thinking she was almost invincible, now she had probably tried to fight syndicate thugs. Misao-chan, would she ever learn? Aoshi knelt beside her futon and looked at her face carefully. In a brief moment without restraint, he reached out and tentatively allowed himself to stroke her cheek.

"Misao-chan, why do you do these things?" he whispered, his deep voice barely more than a breath. "You worry me."

"Uhh.." came an almost-inaudible voice.

Aoshi jerked his hand back as if he had been burned, looked down and saw Misao writhing in pain on her futon. She eventually started thrashing so wildly that she could hurt herself if she kept up like this, he realized. To keep her still, he finally had to sit at the head of her futon and hold her shoulders down. Misao whimpered softly and tried to reach up to someone whom she apparently thought was at her side, right where Aoshi had been.

"Aoshi-sama..." moaned Misao, her voice sounding like a bullfrog that hadn't had water in at least several days. "Where... where are you?"

Misao's jade-green eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but still tears streamed unchecked down her face. The trails of moisture, simultaneously illuminated and shadowed by the warm light of a candle lamp, made her face look even more emaciated. Before he could think and stop himself, Aoshi was brushing her tears away. The dreamlike feeling of warm, callused fingertips on her tear-moistened skin slowly brought Misao back to reality. Her long, dark eyelashes sparkled with diamond tears as her green eyes fluttered open. She couldn't see very well, but somehow she knew that her Aoshi-sama was there with her. When she became aware of his hand on her shoulder, she slowly brought hers up to cover it.

"Wake up, Misao-chan," whispered Aoshi, gently - almost reluctantly - moving his hand off her shoulder. "Do you think you can sit up a little? Megumi-san said that you need to try and get some water in."

Misao nodded silently and struggled to push herself up.

"I'll be alright, Aoshi-sama," she said in a small voice, though she tried to sound confident.

She tried harder to sit up, almost succeeded by locking her elbows, and almost immediately fell flat on her back. Biting her lip, she tried again and fell over once more, this time rubbing a nasty friction burn on the bridge of her nose when she fell face-down on the tatami. Finally, she managed to sit up, supporting her weight on her arms. But in seconds, her elbow cracked loudly and she fell back on her futon with a painful yelp. Aoshi shook his head and held her down as she struggled to try again.

"Stop it, Misao-chan," he said in a quiet tone that said he would hear no arguments. "You'll hurt yourself."

Misao gave up the struggle almost at once and let out a sad, quiet sigh as she relaxed in defeat under his hands. Once again, she thought, Aoshi-sama had to correct her as if she were still a small child. Though she had dreamed of this feeling before, she shrugged Aoshi's hands away and curled up on her side, closing her eyes and hanging her head. In Aoshi's eyes, those beautiful ice-blue eyes, she was still the little girl who trailed after him like a puppy. He must be disgusted, she thought bitterly...

"Let me help," Aoshi said quietly, breaking off her internal rant.

Gently, he turned her on her back and slid his hands under her arms. Misao's eyes widened in suprise and wonder and she let herself be moved as he needed. Aoshi shifted to sit cross-legged at the head of Misao's futon and and eased her up close to him. Misao's head and shoulders now lay supported in Aoshi's lap, as he had done for her when she was a child. Misao smiled and closed her eyes for a long, contented moment. Before she knew what hit her, she was sound asleep.

She never saw Aoshi smiling at her. 


	3. Misao's Dream

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Misao's Dream

"Aoshi-sama, wake up!" whispered a four-year-old Misao excitedly. "Wake up!"

Aoshi Shinomori, fourteen at the time, would normally have snapped at anyone who disturbed him at some ungodly hour. But this was a special circumstance - he knew it was only Misao so he just turned over and pretended to go back to sleep. Of course, even when she was very small, Misao didn't give up easily. Crouching like a kitten, she pounced. Aoshi jerked wide-awake as the little girl landed on his side.

"Up a little early, aren't you, Misao-chan?" he asked calmly, trying not to wince at the little girl's bony knee connecting with the area of his back he had been teaching her to aim a kidney punch at.

The young Misao nodded emphatically, obviously very proud of herself.

"Any special reason?" persisted Aoshi, wrapping one arm around the little girl and pulling her down in front of him as he lay back down.

"Misao-chan woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," whispered Misao, excited at this new accomplishment.

Aoshi sat up, holding Misao against his chest, and looked around.

"Well, there's no point in going back to sleep now," he said, looking down at Misao's hopeful little face. "Let's go see if Okina left the back door unlocked."

"Yay!" squeaked Misao, eager as a terrier puppy.

"Shh! Not so loud, Misao-chan!" Aoshi chided gently, nuzzling the tip of Misao's nose with his - silence, valued by ninjas, was not yet one of the child's strong points. "Now come on."

The fourteen-year-old reluctantly left the warmth of his futon but immediately shook sleep away, then pushed himself to his feet, and set Misao on his shoulder. The skinny little girl giggled happily and tangled her fingers in Aoshi's silky black hair. The youth gave a faint smile and two of them went downstairs to find the back door was indeed unlocked. The sun was just rising, highlighting a pretty Zen temple up on a hill.

"Look at the temple, Misao-chan," Aoshi said softly, standing on the back porch.

"It's pretty!" whispered Misao excitedly.

"I've always wanted to see the inside of it," commented Aoshi, sounding almost wistful as the intensive training that had gone on for his whole life gave way for a moment to the emotion of a fourteen-year-old boy. "But I've never had time to go. It's a shame since it's so close..."

"Let's go now!" exclaimed Misao, throwing her arms up in the air and slipping off Aoshi's shoulder. "YEEP!"

Reacting instantly - almost reflexively - Aoshi caught the child quickly, settled her in his arms, and held her close. He let his chin rest on her small shoulder as she clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shirt. Aoshi wouldn't admit it to anyone, but his heart had skipped a beat when Misao fell.

"Be careful, Misao-chan," he whispered, rocking her back and forth and stroking her long black braid to comfort her. "I don't ever want to see you hurt..."

Then her dream changed.

Misao Makimachi, sixteen once more, was running - and stumbling - up the familiar stone staircase at top speed. She gritted her teeth, irritated, as she tried her hardest to speed up. How very much longer it seemed to be when she was in such a desperate hurry! She wanted to see him again, no, NEEDED to see him again so badly! Aoshi-sama had been spending so much time there...

The ninja girl tripped on the top step like usual and landed sprawled out on the stone floor in a less-than-graceful position - bluntly, an undignified heap. As she bounced right back like she always did, picking herself up and dusting herself off, she saw him. There was Aoshi, right where he always was - in deep meditation and staring at a small, white candle. How long had he been up here, alone in the temple, with no one but his own demons? It seemed like all he ever did was stare at that candle.

"Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao timidly.

No response. He usually gave her some kind of answer. Tentatively, Misao took a step towards him.

"Aoshi-sama?" she asked again, a bit louder this time.

Still no response, so she tried again.

"Please, Aoshi-sama," she begged. "Please, just talk to me!"

"Leave me," Aoshi replied tonelessly, not turning his head or even redirecting his gaze.

"What!?" yelped Misao.

She was at his side instantly.

"Please, Aoshi-sama!" she cried, putting one hand on his shoulder. "Don't push me away! I lo---..."

He cut her off with a cold glare and a tight, almost painful grip on her wrist.

"Leave me," he ordered. "And never approach me again."

"But Aoshi-sama---" Misao pleaded.

"Go," commanded Aoshi, roughly pushing her away as he got up and left her to cry. 


	4. Trust And Truth

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Trust and Truth

Misao woke up screaming and crying.

"Aoshi-sama! No! NO Aoshi-sama!" she pleaded, screaming at the top of her lungs as tears poured down her face.

Her screams woke all the light sleepers in the Aoiya. Everyone. Surprisingly, it was Sano who got to the door first. Sano, who had come back early feeling guilty about leaving (though he wasn't going to admit it to anyone), was in fact NOT a light sleeper. A worried crowd had gathered behind him. Even Kenshin couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Sounds like something's hurting her!" fretted Omasu. "She's screaming for Aoshi-san!"

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions..." said Kenshin---

WHOMP

--- and was promptly knocked spiral-eyed by Kaoru.

"You're such a JERK, Kenshin!" she yelled. "I think Misao's in trouble!"

"Just go get her outta there, ya big useless chicken-head!" hollered Yahiko, brandishing his shinai at Sano. "If you won't, I Yahiko Miyoujin, Tokyo samurai will---"

"You'll sit down and shut up!" snapped Kaoru, snatching his shinai and whacking him with it.

Sano decided it was time to be the hero. Where was that icicle when the weasel was in danger?

"You're gonna be alright, Weasel Girl!" he yelled at the door, preparing to make a big production of throwing it open.

"No!" hollered Kenshin, who had just figured it out, lunging forward--- "Sano, wait!"

--- as the shoji crashed to the floor.

"What the HELL!?" hollered Sano, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him.

A wide-eyed Aoshi was trying to calm a frightened, screaming Misao. She was apparently still deeply asleep, but she was writhing as if she were dying in agony. Everyone was staring at the ninja girl, unable to help her. Finally, Aoshi looked up at the crowd.

"There's no need to panic, Sagara," he said placidly. "Everyone, go back to bed. I assure you I can handle this."

"Sorry," muttered Sano. "Good luck..."

Everyone shuffled back to their rooms, worried and embarrassed. Aoshi took Misao's shaking body in his arms. Within minutes, she started to settle down, though she was still crying. One hand tightened into a fist in the material of his onmitsu top. Aoshi disentangled her grip and laid her back down on her futon. There was no reason for him to hold her anymore if she was finally going to settle down. But Misao was still crying.

"Aoshi-sama... tell me you don't mean it..." she whimpered. "Tell me it's not true!"

Finally Aoshi found himself unable to watch her suffer anymore.

"Misao-chan, wake up," he whispered, taking a firm grip on her shoulder. "Wake up..."

As Misao's green eyes fluttered open, Aoshi pulled her into his lap again. Misao couldn't force out coherent words as she woke up. She was still crying as if her heart had shattered. When she found herself in Aoshi's lap, she screamed and pulled away, turning over and curling up. She was still shaking. Finally, Aoshi took hold of her shoulders and pulled her up face to face with him.

"Misao-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes giving away his anxiety.

Misao opened her eyes for only a moment before she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Y-y-you... You... You told me to leave you!" she sobbed, thoroughly soaking his shirt with her tears. "... told me never to come near you again! Oh Aoshi-sama, tell me you didn't mean it!"

Aoshi's eyes widened again. Had she been dreaming about the time she confronted him after he fought Okina? His heart clenched painfully as he remembered telling her that he never wanted to see her face in front of him again. Slowly, he moved to wrap his arms around her. Soon Misao was calm enough to choke out coherent speech.

"Misao-chan, what were you dreaming about?" asked Aoshi, his deep voice soft and soothing. "Was it... when I fought Okina?"

Misao shook her head.

"No... At first it was a good dream..." she said wistfully.

"Is it something you can tell me?" inquired Aoshi.

"I was little again... And I woke up early---" Misao started.

Aoshi nodded.

"--- so I came to see you," continued Misao. "You took me outside and showed me how pretty the temple was at sunrise. And you said you wished you could see the inside of it..."

"What happened to make you cry?" asked Aoshi.

"I went to talk to you..." Misao started timidly. "And you were there like you always are."

Aoshi nodded again.

"I just wanted to tell you something and I tried to and you didn't answer so I put my hand on your shoulder," Misao rattled out on one breath.

She hung her head and took a deep breath.

"But you grabbed my wrist so hard it hurt and told me to leave you," she continued miserably. "You pushed me away and left without a word..."

Her soft, sad voice trailed off and she continued crying into Aoshi's shoulder. He rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words as he thought over what she said. It seemed that he had been right. She feared his rejection just about as much, if not more than he feared hers.

"Misao-chan, do you think I would ever push you away so roughly?" he asked gently, stroking her braid.

"sniffle" went Misao.

Aoshi shifted Misao so that she lay cradled in his arms. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes waiting to be shed. One escaped and Aoshi tenderly brushed the little drop away with one fingertip. He flicked it away and curled his fingers under her chin.

"I know I've hurt you, Misao-chan," he said softly. "Mentally and emotionally... so many times. But I promise you Misao-chan, as long as I live, I will never hurt you physically."

"Aoshi-sama..." whimpered Misao. "I just want to know... Why do you keep me and everyone else so far away? We're all worried---"

"Shh... shh..." whispered Aoshi, gently placing one callused finger on Misao's lips. "Right now, I'm more worried about you."

"But Aoshi-sama," protested Misao. "I lo---"

Aoshi's finger pressed a little more firmly.

"Don't say it, Misao-chan," he said, a little sadly. "You're seriously ill and I don't want to hear words you don't mean..."

Misao clutched frantically at Aoshi's onmitsu top, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"But I DO mean it!" she cried, loud enough to wake people. "I LOVE YOU, AOSHI-SAMA!"

Immediately, a female crowd, plus Okina and Yahiko was gathered outside Misao's room, pushing each other and whispering. Soon Shiro and Kuro showed up, yawning, to drag Okon and Omasu back to their respective rooms, grumbling over lost sleep. Sano popped up to forcibly remove Yahiko from the proceedings. A sleepy Kenshin followed, trying to coax a nosy Kaoru back to bed.

WHOMP

A sleepy, spiral-eyed Kenshin scuttled back to his room. Sano showed up again to shove Okina into his bedroom and jam the shoji. Then he leaned on the wall, chewing his fishbone and grinning annoyingly at Kaoru.

"So Jou-chan, does Kenshin know you're this much of a hentai?" he asked casually.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" screeched Kaoru, jumping up and grabbing her bokken.

Sano sized up the situation and ran for Kenshin's room. Without a thought, Kaoru followed, swinging in every direction. She brained Kenshin in the process and he sank to the floor with spiraly eyes and a large lump on his head. Sano laughed out loud and sprinted out the door, slamming and jamming it behind him.

"I'll teach you to call me a hentai, you big chicken-head!" screamed Kaoru, banging on the door. 


	5. Admissions

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Admissions

- "But I DO mean it!" ... "I LOVE YOU AOSHI-SAMA!" -

Aoshi stared down at a sobbing Misao, his eyes wide. She had screamed out that she loved him, then burst into tears. He held her close and let her cry on his shoulder until she had no more tears in her. Finally, Misao silenced and looked up at him.

"There, now I said it," she said sullenly, a note of defiance in her voice. "So what does it mean to you?"

Aoshi closed his eyes so that Misao couldn't read his expression.

"I... I... I care for you, Misao-chan," he said quietly, bowing his head. "I care for you very much."

"You... care for me..." repeated Misao, her once-chipper voice sounding hollow. "You care."

So he couldn't do it, the little voice in his head taunted him. He was screaming at himself inside, berating himself for once again acting like the coward he believed himself to be. He couldn't tell her. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her and tell her that he DID indeed love her. He wanted to kiss her, love her, take her breath away.

Shaking violently, Misao roughly pushed away from him. She pushed herself uneasily to her feet and ran from the room. She wanted to scream and cry, but she had no voice and the tears wouldn't come. Running to the Aoiya's kitchen, she tore drawers and cabinets apart looking for just one certain knife. She found it, grabbed it and crashed through the back door.

Sprinting at top speed in nothing but her shorts and the binding on her chest, she finally reached the small cave. The place was fairly secluded, set beside a pretty pond fed by a spring that seemed to be right nearby. Misao remembered that she had played here as a child, often running here when she was upset. And now, she would die here...

Not if Aoshi could help it. Snapping out of his horrified trance, he jumped to his feet and flew after her. He had always been able to read her like a book, so her path was only too easy to follow, but when he got to the kitchen, he froze - more horrified than ever. He saw the mess and knew what she had been looking for. He saw the particular drawer and knew she had found it. She hadn't taken just any knife. It was the mate to the dagger he had given Megumi so long ago, the only blade Aoshi owned that had never been stained with blood.

"No..." whispered Aoshi.

He ran faster than he ever had in his life trying to get to Misao. She couldn't die now, he yelled at himself, not without knowing that he loved her! And if it happened that he was too late, though his heart went cold at the thought, he was fully prepared to take her knife to his own chest. But he would do everything in his power not to let that happen. And right now, all he could do was keep running and pray.

Misao sat huddled in the cave, choking on the tears that were stuck in her throat. She had been making little cuts in her wrists, just deep enough to draw blood. Now her wrists were streaked with red. She wasn't brave enough to cut all the way, so she figured she would just keep opening the cuts and slowly bleed to death. She wouldn't feel anything, becoming steadily more and more numb.

But Aoshi knew Misao too well. He found the cave in seconds and found Misao, just as she was about to make one final cut. For a moment, their eyes locked before Misao resumed staring intently at her bleeding wrist. Aoshi knew there was no way he could make it to her side in time just running. In a last, desperate effort, he pulled one of her kunai that she had dropped while she was running and stopped where he was.

"Misao..." he whispered. "Forgive me..."

With that, he let the small knife fly. Misao screamed and dropped her knife, which fell harmlessly in the pond. Aoshi was at her side in an instant, pulling her close to his chest. He felt her blood and tears soaking into his shirt and shifted to cradle her in his arms. Misao gasped softly and her eyes fluttered as Aoshi took hold of her wrist and brought it to his lips. Tenderly, he kissed each little cut and each drop of blood. Misao closed her eyes again as he moved to clean the blood off her arm, then gently let it down. He brought her other wrist up and began kissing all the little nicks and cuts in her skin.

"Misao... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, holding her tight.

"Go away..." whimpered Misao. "If you really care about me, you'll leave me alone and let me die!"

Aoshi flinched as if she had hit him. In his heart, he felt it probably would have been easier on him if she had. He never knew Misao could be so cruel. She spat his words at him like a snake spitting venom. But he knew he deserved it. He had broken her heart so many times and she had every right to hate him.

"Misao, I can't let you do that," he said softly. "I do care about you. But not like you think I do. Misao, I lo---"

She cut him off.

"I don't want to hear words you don't mean," she spat, throwing his words back at him.

It stung like a slap in the face.

"But I do mean it," whispered Aoshi, gently reminding Misao of her earlier words.

Though she tried to push him away, Aoshi shifted Misao up closer to him and leaned down until their faces were under an inch apart.

"I love you Misao," he purred.

Tenderly, he swept his lips back and forth over hers, teasing her mouth with the tip of his tongue. He smiled, knowing this was probably her first kiss and wanting to remember it vividly for the rest of her life. Softly, gently, slowly, sweetly, he pressed his lips to hers. Misao gasped and froze, completely motionless in his arms. But when Aoshi's tongue began probing her lips, she parted them instantly, inviting him to taste her mouth.

All too soon, they had to separate for air. Aoshi let Misao lay back in his lap, cradled on one arm. With his free hand, he turned both of her hands palm-up and gently brought them to rest on her thighs. Her wrists were still bleeding.

"Why do you do these things, Misao?" whispered Aoshi. "You worry me..."

"You were really worried about me, Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao, her voice soft and timid.

Aoshi took one of Misao's wrists and kissed away the fresh trails of blood.

"More than worried," he replied, his words a gentle whisper against her skin. "Misao, you scared me. I can't lose you."

"You... You've been calling me Misao," whispered Misao, wishing she could reach up and touch Aoshi's cheek but not wanting to get her blood on his face.

"Then call me Aoshi," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"You really do love me?" she asked hopefully, sounding for a moment like the infatuated little girl she had once been.

Aoshi nodded, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Then..." she stated softly, slipping her arms under his to wrap around the broadest part of his chest. "I love you too... Aoshi..."

"I'm glad," whispered Aoshi, snuggling her close to him. "Now tell me one thing."

"What is it?" Misao asked absently, kissing Aoshi's neck and delighting when he shivered at her touch.

"Why did you want to die?" he whispered into her hair, his breath sending tingles down her spine. "Would you leave me here with no one?"

"I thought you didn't love me," whimpered Misao, clinging to Aoshi's strong body as if he could protect her from the memory of her dreams. "But... I know I was wrong..."

Aoshi brought Misao down off his shoulder, laying her back in his arms.

"Now let's take you back and get your wrists wrapped," he said gently, rising to his feet with a happy Misao cuddled up to his chest. "I don't ever want to be the cause of your pain again..." 


	6. That Night

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

That Night

"Aoshi?" asked Misao as she tried to get ready for bed. "What happened to me? How did I get sick in the first place?"

"Don't worry about it," he responded, catching the end of her braid and gently working it loose. "You just rest. Do you need anything?"

"Miso soup!" chirped Misao, smiling. "Don't you remember? That was the only thing you could ever cook without burning!"

'Misao would remember that, wouldn't she?' thought Aoshi.

He smiled a little.

"I have a feeling Hyottoko would have eaten it even if it was burnt black," he said dryly.

Misao laughed and let herself fall back on her futon. Aoshi kissed her forehead and got up to get Misao some soup. What she had said brought back so many bittersweet memories, just in that one name. The sad thing was, she was right. Unless he was making miso soup, he couldn't even boil water without burning something. At least he was able to make one thing, which was more than the Kamiya girl could say. 

"Here," Aoshi said softly, setting a steaming bowl of miso soup in front of Misao.

Misao smiled and tentatively dipped one fingertip into the bowl. It was hot and she gave a small, pained squeak as she jerked her finger back. Before she could suck on it to relieve the burning, Aoshi caught her hand. He let his icy blue eyes fall half-closed and gently flicked his tongue over her fingertip. When the steam stopped a little bit, he dipped her finger in the bowl again and brought it once more to his lips. He drew her fingertip into his mouth, suckling contentedly and letting his eyes shut completely. Misao gently pulled her finger free and caught Aoshi's larger hand in hers.

"Mine," she said pseudo-petulantly.

She dipped Aoshi's finger in her bowl and held his hand with both of hers as she brought it to her lips. The pad of his callused finger felt uniquely pleasant against her tongue and she continued to suckle long after the taste of miso was gone from his skin. At the continuing sensation of Misao's little tongue fluttering over his fingertip, Aoshi groaned and tried to free his finger. He was a man after all and couldn't help wanting her lips and tongue focused on another part of him.

(AN: My friend told me to put that. )

"Misao..." he groaned hoarsely. "Not tonight..."

Misao reluctantly relinquished his digit and reached for her soup bowl. Aoshi silently watched her drain it, hoping Megumi was right about those herbs being a relaxant. Misao seriously needed rest. Her wrists were still in bandages and her face was getting pale with fever as another wave of poison went to work on her systems. No sooner had the last drop of soup disappeared on Misao's lips than her bowl slipped from her hands. It fell on her futon and she collapsed.

Aoshi took her limp form in his arms, showering soft, quick kisses all over her face. He held her close to his chest, waiting for the dramatic initial effects to wear off. Misao soon started to stir just a little, her movements slow and her eyes fluttering.

"Aoshi?" she asked, sounding soft and sleepy. "Can you tell me something?"

"What is it?" inquired Aoshi, nuzzling his lips against her temple.

"What was I like as a little girl?" asked Misao, laying back in Aoshi's arms. "How did you get stuck with a crazy little weasel?"

"Weasel?" Aoshi repeated incredulously.

"Don't ask..." growled Misao, pouting as she remembered that jackass cop calling her a twerp and saying she looked like a weasel.

"Weasel..." mused Aoshi, his eyes sparkling. "It fits you."

Misao bristled, but before she could explode, Aoshi had captured her lips with his.

"My weasel," he purred, emphasizing that she was his as he kissed the tip of her nose. "So small and cute and clever..."

He smiled and tilted his head at her, knowing he had won that just out of sheer flattery.

"Oh alright," Misao gave in. "But only you can call me that. I'm not taking any crap from Rooster Boy or Yahiko-chan anymore..."

Aoshi laughed as he pulled back the light blanket on Misao's futon and raised one eyebrow.

"May I?" he asked, to which she nodded.

Aoshi stretched out on the soft futon and settled in on his side. Misao lay down facing him, cuddling up against his warm, muscular chest and sighing contentedly. Aoshi wrapped both arms around her and held her close. He kissed her forehead and snuggled as close as he could get to her warm little body.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he said quietly, his voice deep and husky - letting her know just how tired he really was. "Right now, just let me hold you..."

Misao smiled a little and nodded, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses to his skin.

"Aoshi?" asked Misao.

"Hm?" he grunted sleepily.

"I love you," whispered Misao, tilting her head up and inviting Aoshi to kiss her.

Aoshi made a soft, sleepy noise and gave Misao the tender kiss she desired.

"I love you, Misao," he replied, trailing gentle kisses over her eyelids. "And I apologize for taking so long to tell you."

He nibbled her lip and looked deep into her jade-green eyes.

"And now..." he continued, trailing kisses down her throat. "All I want to do is show you..."

Misao froze, pushing away from him a little. Her eyes widened in fear. Aoshi leaned closer and laid a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he smiled gently and tilted his head at her, assuring her that he meant no harm.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll just hold you tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her and gently turned her on her other side.

"But do you think I could steal a kiss or two in the dark?" he asked in his deep voice, kissing her cheek.

"Mmm..." hummed Misao, snuggling back into his warmth.

"Maybe a little nibble on your ear?" growled Aoshi, nipping the outer shell of her ear with his teeth.

"Oh!" squeaked Misao when Aoshi bit down a little harder.

"Or on your throat?" he continued, nibbling his way down the side of her throat. "Just let me feel you..."

Misao shuddered in Aoshi's arms, fear cutting her heart again.

"I won't do anything you aren't ready for," Aoshi promised.

"Well... there is one thing I'd like you to do..." mumbled Misao, blushing.

"What is it, pretty one?" asked Aoshi, unable to stifle a yawn.

"Kiss my shoulders, please," whispered Misao. "The other night I dreamed about going to sleep in your arms... You kissed my shoulders until I fell asleep..."

When no verbal response came to her ears, Misao figured that Aoshi had drawn things out too long and had fallen asleep. She snuggled up with her back against his chest. Then Aoshi's large hand slid across her shoulder, stroking her smooth skin. He eased her up closer to him and bowed his head to caress her right shoulder with his lips. As he brushed his mouth over her skin, he ran his hands palm-down over her stomach. Misao gasped and the muscles in her stomach tightened.

"Hmm..." Aoshi murmured against Misao's skin. "Seems someone likes their belly played with..."

He fluttered his fingers over her stomach, eliciting a soft moan from her. Gently, he laid her down on her back and slipped under the blankets. Misao writhed as Aoshi's warm, wet lips and tongue teased the skin of her belly. A quiet "ah!" escaped her lips as he began to nibble on the sensitive skin around her navel. Then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" whined Misao, squirming in frustration.

Aoshi scooted up beside her again and continued kissing her shoulders.

"You need rest," he said softly. "And I don't want to go too far. We'll save that for later..."

(AN: - Again, my friend's idea. Remind me to smack her.)

He nuzzled her shoulder with his lips again and tucked his chin into the curve where neck and shoulder met.

"But---" interrupted Misao.

Aoshi squeezed her tight and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Uh-uh," he grunted sleepily. "Just cuddle now... Good night, my love."

"Good night, Aoshi," whispered Misao, kissing her lover's forehead and closing her eyes.

My friend told me to put this too... 


	7. Hurting And Healing

Venomous Revelations

A Romantic Drama by: Serenity-chan

POV   
Thoughts ' '  
Speaking " " (Did I really need to say that?)

Epilogue

About a week later, Misao was sitting up shakily and Aoshi was following Megumi's instructions for checking her over.

"I think you're going to be alright," he said quietly, covering her hands with his.

Misao smiled, though she was still a little shaky. A week of strong venom and Megumi's teas coursing through her veins like greyhounds had taken a lot out of her. The various teas and treatments that Megumi had left had also taken their toll on her strength. Gently, Aoshi slid one hand under Misao's chin and gave her a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, not that she was complaining.

Aoshi grinned at her and trailed his tongue over her lips.

"Kissing things makes them better," he teased, nipping at her lower lip.

"Yay!" squeaked Misao, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She laid her head on his shoulder, her mouth by his ear.

"Then how many times do I need to kiss you?" she whispered.

Aoshi pulled Misao back from his shoulder and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Misao, some things can never truly be healed," he said softly. "You've seen my scars. I can always feel them throbbing. And you know as well as I that they'll never go away."

He pulled Misao close and let her rest her head over his heart.

"There are scars in my heart and soul too," he said, his voice shaking. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't see my best friends slaughtered in front of my eyes..."

His voice trailed off and he bowed his head, holding Misao tight against him, as if she could protect him from the nightmare that tormented him continuously. She felt something hit the top of her head and looked up. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight she found. Aoshi's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted. Tears were streaming down his handsome face and his breathing was ragged.

Misao had never seen Aoshi cry before and at first she was a little scared. But when she pulled back and saw the pitiful sight he made, her heart clenched. She settled down on her futon, sitting on her knees, and reached out to touch his face. Small, slim fingers brushed his tears away and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touches like a cat. Then she pulled her hand away.

"Come here, Aoshi," Misao said softly, holding her arms out to him.

Gratefully, Aoshi let Misao pull him into her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and finally let the pain of all his years out. Harsh, wracking sobs were muffled into Misao's soft skin and she just sat and listened to his cries. She could hear him crying for himself, for Hannya, Hyottoko, Shikijou and Beshimi, for Okina. Her heart nearly broke in two when she heard him crying for her, berating himself mercilessly for hurting her.

"I keep thinking... of two things..." he forced out, as if trying to explain himself. "The day Kanryu..."

He couldn't finish, sobbing into Misao's shoulder again.

"And the day I hurt you..." he continued bitterly. "I hate myself."

It stunned Misao for a moment to hear him say that one sentence so bluntly.

"Aoshi, stop it!" she ordered, holding him off at arm's length and looking him in the eye. "I don't want to hear you say that!"

Her expression and voice softened.

"It hurts me to see you hurting like this," she whispered, pulling him close again. "Now tell me what I can do for you!"

Aoshi smiled a little and nuzzled his tear-streaked face into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"Just keep on with what you're doing now," he replied brokenly. "Hold me, kiss me and love me... We need each other, Misao. I realized that when I thought I might lose you."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled and stumbling over her words. "How?"

"You needed me to love you," answered Aoshi, his voice hoarse and shaking. "You told me that with every drop of your blood."

He wrapped his arms around her and laid both of them down on Misao's futon.

"And I realized that I need you," he continued. "When I saw you sitting there with blood running down your arms. Oh, my Misao, don't ever do that to me again! I love you too much..."

"I won't," Misao assured him, stroking his silky black hair. "I won't leave you."

"Good..." said Aoshi, smiling through his tears and looking up at her like he had just been redeemed. "Now please just stay right here like this. Hold me..."

Misao gladly obliged, kissing Aoshi's lips, cheeks and forehead. 


End file.
